Prince Keith Pregnancy Woes
by Cozumi
Summary: Read the diary of Prince Keith as he records down his daily new experiences of his beloved wife during pregnancy.


**Be My Princess- Prince Keith**

_The daily musings of the Prince of Liberty_

Dear diary,

I know it is unusual for someone like me to write in a diary, although it is seriously a boring chore, I really need something to record down this ah-_refreshing experiences _I am having now.

It has been the fifth month since my beloved got pregnant. Pregnancy sure does change someone as lovely and sweet as my MC, and she became a slightly different person. She stills challenges me on my opinions though, but rarely now. Not that I mind of course, and to be honest, it is rather amusing to watch her at times, but it became a real pain in the ass when she becomes all whiny and sad. I am gonna write everything down, and show this to my dear MC when our child is born and I am going to make sure you know _how much I love you._

So there is this time, in the middle of the night, when she suddenly poked me awake. It is not a random poke y'all know, she actually started to tickle me before proceeding to whack me with a bolster when I refused to budge. _Oh for god sake, woman, its freaking 2am in the morning! _I will always complain. And then she will look at me with those freaking doe-eyes, looking all innocent and adorable, and started to explain, _I am hungry Keith. _And sure damn, that look made my heart thumping like mad. _Yea? What do you like? I will get Luke to make it for you. _Seriously, this woman, I just watched her ate a huge bowl of salad with fruits at 11pm, right before we fall asleep. _No! I want you to make me a sandwich! I will only eat it if I it is from you! _She pouted at me. Great, now that look again, which makes me go all submissive to her. _Fine.. What do you want? _I will immediately give in which earned a huge smile from her. Really this woman, her emotions changes every single second! _I want bacon with eggs and broccoli and .. I feel like having onion rings in it! _She pondered before answering me and she started giggling to herself. I pinched her nose then, _A proper meal, I see. _Of course, with those ingredients it will probably be a proper meal, no? _I meant I want it in a sandwich! I want it in a French loaf please! _So, the first time it happened, her request had really made me freeze in shock. After waking up a groggy and tired Luke, seriously who does he think he is, getting to sleep while I am having a hard time here, and commanding him to look up whether if it is actually _edible_. _It will be fine, _MC will always wave her hand as if not even caring about what is going into her stomach and our dear baby. After getting the yes from Luke and a glare from MC as I took a long time before agreeing, I had to make my way down to the kitchen _in this ungodly hour_ and prepare the exotic meal for her before delivering it personally back to our room. I will probably die of exhaustion before the child arrives, this is what I always think to myself. But yes, the kiss from MC signifying her gratitude had really made everything worth it. And thus this midnight meal expedition continues on frequently throughout the whole pregnancy period. There were also times when I took too long and she will just fall asleep, making my food going to a waste. So child, you better be grateful to both your father and mother! Especially your poor old father!

There is this second incident when I was doing my work diligently in the office while MC was taking a break with me. She was actually watching documentaries after documentaries conscientiously and this was something that she will never touch willingly in the past. Well, documentaries on the Kingdom of Liberty, yes, but she was watching documentaries on **_insects_**_. It's good to learn some knowledge about our Mother Earth, you know. _MC will reasoned with me when I ask about it, _It's for our child too! Our baby will become smarter! _Sighing with exasperation, I will stop asking what is actually going on in her mind, knowing that it will get me nowhere. Oh yes, about our baby. We are constantly guessing the gender of our baby. _Our baby, he-_ sometimes I will address as our child as a he which will then earn me a long lecture from the MC, _what if our child is not a boy? I know all about the imperial rules.. but what if our child is a girl? It is kind of stressful on me, I can't choose the gender of our child… Oh hey! Do you know that actually it is the sperm that determines the chromosomes of the fetus so technically you are the one who chose the gender of our baby… so … _And then I will automatically tune her out as she goes into a long rambling about biology and genetics. And so, the second time I became extra careful on this topic, thinking that she would like a baby girl, _So our baby child, she… _She will then stop me right there and then. _She?! How can you determine and choose our baby's gender already! Haven't I mentioned before that I could not choose our child's gender? But sure it will be lovely to have an older sister and a younger brother… _and my dear MC will starts talking about the ideal family of having both a boy and a girl. Sure it is interesting and heartwarming to listen to her talk of a beautiful and promising family, but .. I am having a second thought of conceiving another yeah did I mentioned that she refused to learn about the actual gender of our baby? _Not knowing is better! _She argued with me every single time, wanting everything to be a surprise. Really, what a troublesome woman.

So the recent incident which had actually happened today was when I took the time off from my official duties and accompanied her for a walk in the garden. There, Luke had thoughtfully and meticulously, by my commands of course, to prepare a wide range of cakes and desserts that were beautifully spread out on a garden table. My dear MC had taken a liking to sweets and being the thoughtful and kind husband I am, I am compelled to fulfill her every whims and wishes. After a short walk in the garden, she started to get hungry yet again. _This child, _she will always laugh and poke her swollen abdomen, _is making me fat. _To which I will always assure her that I love her no matter how she looks like, which of course are true words spoken from the depths of my heart. She then blushed and giggled before pulling my hand to the dessert table. And all of a sudden _… There is no chocolate chip cake? _She turned around and looked at me, wide-eyed and serious. _There is a chocolate cake my dear. Actually there are two! _I pointed out to her, a milk chocolate cake and a dark chocolate cake, magnificently decorated with icings and strawberries. _I want a chocolate chip cake! _Her eyelashes started quivering and large tears dropped down immediately. Holy shit, I thought to myself then, I was at a lost as what to do. _Hey, hey you can eat those here you know… _I carefully put my hand at her waist and she looked up at me, glaring through her teary eyes, _I don't want them! _…This princess, she is really, really incomprehensible! _Luke! _I commanded him to immediately prepare a chocolate chip cake. And what was the worst was, _oh well, I guess I will just eat the strawberry shortcake! _My beloved stopped crying all of a sudden. Her mood swings were just, incredible. _Mi-milady? _Luke had stuttered, the two of us staring incredulously at each other. _Its fine! _She started to dig in to the cake while having this, contented and blissful look on her tear-stained face, acting as if she wanted the strawberry one right from the start. Really.. woman, you are impossible.

Well, I have to end my writing here, my dear MC has just came out of the bath, after what seems like a long long time. My life has taken a very interesting turn after the addition of a new family member, but no doubt, as annoying as times may be, I still love you no matter what, my dear MC.

Keith Alford.


End file.
